Halloween Romance
by Mie779
Summary: The night after Halloween III becomes a night to remember for Michaela and Sully. They experience a new deepness in their passion for one another.


For personal use and select distribution only © January 2003 by Anne-Marie Christiansen  
  
The night after Halloween III becomes a night to remember for Michaela and Sully. They experience a new deepness in their passion for one another.  
  
Halloween Romance  
  
The night sky was full of a million stars, and the moon was shinning brightly down on the trail leading up to the new house Sully had built for his new family. A wagon came rumbling up the trail and as it came near the house, it slowed down. Michaela had her head on Sully's shoulder, her mind was drowsy with all that had happen this evening. The great Halloween party with all their friends and Brian's quest to defeat the so-called ghost he had thought would come and take him. She was really happy that it was all over and she could now rest easily.  
  
It had been late before the party had ended and Michaela and Sully had brought the children out to the old homestead with Matthew to have a Halloween sleepover, there. Sully pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the house, and he jumped down and then reached up to help Michaela down. She put her hands on his shoulder, and when her feet touched the ground, she looked up into Sully's beautiful blue eyes. Her lips curled in a shy smile and she reached up and kissed him gently on his lips.  
  
-"Thank you for at wonderful night, I can't believe that I accused you of lying these last couple of days when you where preparing this." She said and looked at the decorated wagon. Michaela had truly felt like Cinderella when they had driven into town, the whole night had been like a fairytale.  
  
-"It's okay, I don't blame you, I did behave rather odd I guess. I love you." Smiled Sully and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to get the horse ready for the night.  
  
Michaela walked into the house and went upstairs to their bedroom. The house was so quite when Colleen and Brian were not there. However, it was Sully's idea to let them have a sleepover at Matthew's house. Now that Michaela thought about it, she liked that idea very much. She walked over to the dressing table and sat down, she looked into the mirror and she started to pull out the pins in her hair. Suddenly she stopped, she had got an idea. Michaela wanted to make this night a night to remember for Sully, she wanted to thank him for all the effort he had put into making the surprise for her. She quickly made a fire in the fireplace and she light some candles all around the room. Then she walked over to the window to see if he had finished with the horse. She saw that Sully came out of the barn and he walked up to the house.  
  
Michaela went over to take a small bottle, which stood on the dressing table and put it on the small nightstand beside the bed. Now that everything was ready, she walked back to the window. She looked out at the moonlight landscape. She heard that Sully came up the stairs and when the door slowly opened she bit down on her lower lip, but she kept looking out the window.  
  
When Sully came into the room and saw all the candles and his beautiful wife still standing in her Cinderella costume, he just stood there for awhile, taking it all in. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her beautiful dress, and the candlelight made her auburn hair shine like cobber. Slowly he closed the door and walked over to Michaela, with one hand behind his back, hiding a single red rose. When he came near she slowly turned around with a big smile on her face, a smile that promised Sully a great deal more than he would expect from her. But he just saw the love in her eyes and bent down to kiss her on the mouth. The kiss deepened into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally parted, Sully showed her the rose. Her eyes became wide and she looked up at him with so much love in her eyes that he thought his heart would burst.  
  
-"Oh Sully, it's beautiful. Thank you." Exclaimed Michaela, and she bent down to breath in the sent of the rose. The smell almost intoxicated her and she took it gently between her fingers.  
  
-"I wanted to find something that could match up to your beauty, but I didn't quit manage that I think." Explained Sully and gave her one of his breathtaking smiles.  
  
-"Don't say that, I think it's wonderful." She said without realizing what he had said.  
  
-"Though it is not as beautiful as you, my princess." Sully said and gave her an ever so light kiss on her forehead, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Michaela's eyes meet his, and suddenly she realized the meaning of his words. Her face went red in a deep blush and she looked down at her feet: "oh Sully." He always knew a way to make her blush like that.  
  
-"Have I ever told you that you look extremely beautiful when you're all red in the face?" Sully asked with a grin in his voice and lifted her face so he could kiss those cherry lips of hers. Michaela put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love that she had in her heart.  
  
When they parted Michaela looked around to find a place where she could put down the rose, and she walked over to the dressing table. Sully followed her and when she had put down the rose, he reached up to take out the pins in her hair. When her auburn mass of hair came tumbling down her shoulders, he took the hairbrush and started to brush her hair. She liked the feeling of his hands running through her hair. Michaela closed her eyes and just stood there enjoying it. She recalled the numerous other times, before they got married, when he had done the exact same thing. The only difference now, was that she allowed herself to enjoy it completely, without thinking about propriety, or any of her mother's warnings about what was proper and not proper to be doing as a lady. Now they where married.  
  
When Sully put the brush down on the dressing table, Michaela turned around and put her hands on his face, and took possession of his mouth. Sully pulled her close in a loving embrace, and kissed her back. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and went to the front of his shirt, her fingers started to fiddle with the frilled scarf that was part of his "prince charming" costume. She broke the kiss to see what her hands where doing, and in no time she had the scarf off and it fell on the floor. Then she started to slide his suit jacket over his shoulders. Sully helped her, and when it was off it too went to the floor. He looked into her eyes while her fingers started to unbutton his shirt. She had a really determent look in her eyes. When the last button was done, Michaela pulled the fabric aside and let her hands feel the smooth skin of his chest. She placed a kiss on one of his nipples, which made him groan. Her lips curled in a smile as she looked up into his eyes. Sully could not figure out what was on her mind, but what ever it was, he was sure that it would be something that he liked. He had pulled the shirt off his arms and he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her mouth with much ardor. Her hands were roaming all over his chest, her hands went up his shoulders, and she locked her fingers around his nape. Slowly her hands started to run through his long hair, and suddenly and idea came to her mind. Michaela pulled away slowly and looked him in the eyes.  
  
-"Please sit down." She said gently and pointed out the chair in front of the dressing table.  
  
-"Why?" Asked Sully with a puzzled look in his eyes, he wasn't sure what she was up to. Nevertheless, he sat down on the chair and looked into the mirror, and saw his beautiful wife pick up the hairbrush. When his eyes caught hers in the mirror, he saw love and something more that he couldn't quite figure out what was. Her hand ran caressing through his hair and she started to brush the long sun bleached hair.  
  
Sully closed his eyes and enjoyed the ministrations of his wife. It wasn't that often that she took the initiative to do a thing like this, but Sully was nowhere near to start complaining about anything. He just appreciated her enthusiasm. When her hands started to massage his scalp he open his eyes and saw that Michaela's mind was far away, deep in thoughts. She looked absolutely beautiful in her Cinderella costume, and she truly was his princess. He could still marvel at that thought, she was actually his wife; they belonged together in body and soul.  
  
-"Hello my princess, what's on your mind?" Asked Sully with a smile and caught her eyes in the mirror.  
  
-"Oh, nothing I guess, I just kinda slipped away for awhile. Daydreaming, I guess." Said Michaela and looked at him with a shy smile.  
  
-"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Sully and turned around so he could look into her eyes.  
  
-"I don't know, nothing really, just about tonight, and how wonderful it all was. I really did feel very much like Cinderella tonight, coming to the party with my very own prince charming." Michaela told him and let her hand run trough his hair, and caressed his ear.  
  
Sully stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead and said: "Hm, I know what you mean, when I had decided to surprise you with the decorated wagon and all, I was really exited about the whole night. And you look so beautiful in that dress, like a princess. My princess." He bent down and let his mouth relish on her sweet lips.  
  
Sully's hands went to her back and started to loosen the buttons in her dress, when the dress was open he pulled it down her shoulders and the dress went to the floor. Soon the rest of her undergarments were off and Sully had free access to her body, his hands caressed her smooth skin. Michaela was so lost in the sensation his touches gave her that she hardly noticed that Sully carried her to the bed and laid her gently down. Nevertheless, she managed to pull herself out of the daze she was in and she started to sit up in the bed. She still had something special in mind for this night. Sully looked at her with a puzzled and worried look in his face: "What is it?" His mind was racing, what was wrong, had he done something that she didn't like?  
  
-"Nothing is wrong." Explained Michaela, with a shy smile; she didn't quite knew how to complete the plan she had made for this night. However, she thought that she might as well tell him now, what she wanted to do: "I just thought I'd give you a massage. I mean, if you want me to, I just thought that it would be nice and. and.well. I want to. well. make you fell comfortably and relaxed." While she spoke, she looked down on her hands, her fingers had twisted a part of the sheet into a hard knot. She didn't have the courage to look him straight into his eyes; she was afraid how he would react.  
  
Sully smiled at her shyness and he gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. But she lowered her eyes, still not wanting to look into his eyes.  
  
-"Hey Cinderella, my princess, please look into my eyes." Urged Sully and kissed her forehead, he saw her uneasiness and knew that she had a plan in mind but couldn't quite find a way to tell him. When her shy eyes finally meet his, he spoke again: "I would love for you to give me a massage, that is truly something that I would appreciate..." He used that particular word on purpose, and he knew she caught the meaning of his word, because her face went red and she sent him a shy smile.  
  
-"Oh, Sully I didn't mean for this to get so complicated, I just. I just wanted to. to please you." Said Michaela and touched his face in a loving gesture.  
  
-"I know you didn't, but you know that I appreciate your enthusiasm my beautiful wife, I always will!" Said Sully and gave her a long and lingering kiss that took her breath away. Then he got out of the bed and took of his suit pants and got back into the bed, he lay down on his stomach and popped a pillow under his head.  
  
Michaela looked at her very handsome husband, and as he lay there on the bed in sheer nothing, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks again. But her mind snapped back to reality and she reached for the small bottle of liniment on the nightstand. She poured some in her hands and rubbed her hands together to warm up the oil. Then she put her hands on his back and began to massage his broad shoulders. Her fingers where kneading his muscles, he started to relax, and he enjoyed the feeling of her delicate fingers working on his muscles.  
  
Michaela let her hands move down his back in long even strokes, her fingers caressed the length of his spinal column. When her hands reached the lower side of his back, she paused for a brief moment, not sure if she dared to continue, but then she let her hands gently caress his taut buttocks, and continued to massage his legs with her long sensitive fingers.  
  
Sully was trying hard to lay still, her ministrations were beginning to have a great deal of effect on him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. But he wanted to let her decide when to go further, he was excited about the 'enthusiasm' she had this night. They had only been married about six months and sometimes she would still hold back in their private moments like this. She would still be shy when they where together intimately, but at moments like this she could easily surprise him, and he liked being surprised. There were still hints of her reluctance from her upbringing that would make her feel shy and uneasy, but as they had been married for awhile some of that shyness had disappeared and she would be more courageous when they where alone. It could be in a word or a simple touch, but Sully had noticed the small changes and now he was amazed at what his attractive wife was doing to his body. This was all new; she had never taken the control of their private moments, not like she did tonight. Once or twice before had she given him a massage with the liniment oil, but that had been at a time when he truly needed one, because of sore muscles. At that time, she had been really timid about it and it never came to be a part of their lovemaking. Which he was sure that it would be this night, because he noticed that her hands where moving in a much more sensual way, than they had the other times.  
  
Michaela was lost in her own world, while her hands was gently stroking his warm skin. Her mind twirling around, in awe of the things that happened inside of her. She cherished the sensation of his soft and hot skin, against her palms, as they gently stroke up and down his lean and muscular legs. It made her body surge with a new feeling, a need for something more, something that she didn't quite knew what was, but what ever it was, she wanted to find it.  
  
She moved back up, and was now kneading his shoulders. Her mind was racing fast; she didn't know how she could move on. It wasn't that often that she dared to do a thing like this, and now that she was at it, she was really hesitant about how to move on. She had been really anxious about how Sully would react to what she had in mind. But her mind was made up, and she wanted this night to be something special, as a thank you to Sully, for making this night so special for her. She bent down and started to kiss his neck and shoulders.  
  
Sully lay as still as he could but his mind was racing fast, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. His hands started to clench the sheet and a low moan escaped his mouth. He twisted his head so he could see Michaela. Her hands had stopped moving, and she looked down at him with a bashful smile on her lips. She looked like she wanted to say something, so he sends her an encouraging smile to tell her to go on.  
  
-"Um, Sully. I thought. I mean. could you. could you please turn around. I mean. so I. so I can massage you on the other side." Her voice was trembling and she didn't dare to look into his eyes.  
  
Sully turned slowly not sure how she would react when she saw which state he was already in. Michaela kept looking down in her hands that now rested in her lap. But when Sully had turned around and put his head on the pillow, she looked up at him with a coy smile. She turned and took the bottle of liniment and poured some into her hands.  
  
Michaela's hands where trembling a bit, she had seen his arousal, and that made her even more uneasy, but soon her hands went on their own, massaging his shoulders. She let her hands roam down his chest, letting her fingers play with his chest hair. Her eyes sought his face, and when she saw that his eyes where closed, she bent down and placed, light kisses on his chest, she sought out his nipple and began to caress the taut bud with her tong. Then she moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. At that, a groan escaped Sully's mouth; he was tormenting himself by letting her go on.  
  
Michaela looked up at him and saw the fire that had started in his eyes and this encouraged her to go on. Her hands were still roaming on his chest, but now she continued to use her mouth to give him pleasure.  
  
Her warm mouth went to his navel and she let her tong dwell there for a second. Sully was at a loss by this time, but he kept his hands at his sides, still clutching the sheet in his hands. Michaela let her mouth move downwards, when she came down to his most sensitive spot she paused for a brief moment, not sure if she should go further. Just then, Sully made a small sound of pleasure, and she took up the courage, moved her lips down, and placed a short but lingering kiss on his manhood.  
  
This was Sully's undoing, with a low moan he pulled her up so she lay on his stomach, her face at the same level as his. His eyes where roaming all over the delicate features of her face, her loving brown eyes, her small nose, those lush red lips that moments before had uncovered a deep burning passion within him, now waiting to be satisfied.  
  
-"Oh Michaela you have no idea what an insane effect you have on me. I need you. I. I want you to." His breath was short and he could not talk straight, his mind was spinning, his hands sliding unconsciously up and down her spine, waiting for her to respond.  
  
-"Sully I need you too." Exclaimed Michaela and gave him a long passionate kiss. Then she started to turn around so she would lie on her back. But Sully stopped her: "No stay here, I want you right here."  
  
With a puzzled look in her eyes, she rolled back on top of him, but when she saw the burning fire in his warm blue eyes, she instantaneously knew what he wanted. She reached down between their heated bodies and guided him home. Her body started moving on its own, racing them to the peak. Michaela was in awe of the newfound power she now had, she felt a new stirring passion inside her, a passion that was more powerful than she had ever experienced before. When they where near the final climax, Michaela had raised herself up and tilted her head back, and as they both reached the peak their cries of passion merged together and it sent shivers of excitement trough their bodies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
They lay spent in each other's arms, trying hard to catch their breath. Michaela had her head resting on Sully's chest; her hand lay beside her face, lovingly caressing the curly hairs on his chest. Her mind was at bliss, she had no idea that this special night she had planned would bring them as far as it had. She was amazed of the new sensations it had brought her, giving herself completely to Sully, and giving him the utmost pleasure which had brought them both to the highest peak of all. While Sully's heavy breathing slowed down he gently caressed his wife's warm and glowing skin. He too was lost for words to speak of what had just happened. Never before had they experienced such an overwhelming closure in their lovemaking.  
  
Sully felt that Michaela began to shiver, her shoulders shaking silently as if she was crying. -"Hey sweetheart, what's the matter, why are you crying?" Asked Sully with concern in his voice, he shifted so he could see her face.  
  
-"Oh, I'm not crying. I'm. I don't know really. I just never thought. thought that. well you know. I'm just not sure how to say this. I hadn't thought that. that this could. I mean. that this would happen. I just wanted this night to be something special." Her words came out in a jumble and she was afraid that it made no sense at all. She kept her eyes on his chest not wanting him to see her uneasiness. He kept silent for a while sensing that she wasn't quite finished and Michaela continued: "I never thought that it was supposed to fell like that. I never thought that when we are together like this, that it would be okay to do something like this. I'm sorry if. if. I'm sorry if I did something that. something that I'm not meant to do. I mean. oh Sully it's so hard to explain right now." Excused Michaela and turned her head away from him. She couldn't stop feeling just a little uncomfortable about what she had done. This surly wouldn't be part of the so-called 'wifely duty', her mother talked about. When the idea of making this night something special had started, she had never planned for it to go this far; she just wanted it to be something a little less ordinary. Now it had turned out to be something completely out of the ordinary.  
  
-"This was truly something special, Michaela. I must say you never cease to surprise me." Said Sully with much pride in his voice: "Sweetheart, why are you sorry, I mean. you don't have to be sorry about what just happened. There is nothing wrong in what we did together just now; this just shows how much we love one another. It shows me how much you love me, giving me even more of yourself in our lovemaking. To tell you the truth, I think that it's every man's fantasy and desire to have a woman doing what you just did. There is absolutely nothing wrong in it. In fact, I enjoyed it more that you can ever imagine. I appreciate your enthusiasm my beautiful and attractive wife." His voice was low and husky; he tried hard to choose the right words so she wouldn't misunderstand anything.  
  
Michaela turned her head so she could look into her husband's handsome face, her lips trembling, so she bit down on her lower lip. What she saw in his dazzling blue eyes, was nothing more that pure love and devotion. Perhaps he was right; perhaps it was all right to feel the way she did just now?  
  
-"Are you serious. I mean, can one really fell like that, and at the same time can it be the proper way to feel? I guess that I still think of my mother's words, when she called it 'wifely duty'. Oh, Sully, the feeling I get inside of me is something much more than just that, it's much deeper. I'm not sure if I can explain it." Sighed Michaela and leant up to place a caressing kiss on Sully's smiling lips.  
  
-"Mm, it sure is, and I believe that there are so much more for us to discover together, and each new step will be more enthralling than the one before." Mumbled Sully, his hands encircled her slim waist and he pulled her up a little so he could easily catch her loving mouth with his. Their kiss deepened and there where no more use for word, their bodies molded together to a perfect fit, and they started to fell the same burning fire starting to build up again.  
  
Sully's hands where roaming all over Michaela's back and down her slender waist and trim buttocks. His loving touch sent shivers through her body and she felt a deep passion building up inside of her.  
  
As Sully ran his fingers up and down her spine, an idea came to his mind, an idea that he wished would bring them even more pleasure. He pulled away slowly and cupped her face in his hands, just looking at her, enjoying every feature of her face.  
  
-"Michaela, my very own Cinderella, you have no idea how much I love and cherish what happened to night. Just like you did something special, I want to do something special for my princess." Ventured Sully and sent her an radiating smile, and kissed her briefly. His eyes where beaming with joy and anticipation.  
  
-"Oh, would you now. What would that might be my very own prince charming?" Michaela said, playing along with his game of words, liking the idea of her being his princess and him her prince. Questioning again: "what would you like to do?" Her voice was filled with love and adoration; she knew that he had something in mind; she had been married with him long enough to know that when he had that special glint in his eyes he had something special in mind.  
  
-"Well, first I would like to repay you for the nice and luxuriant treatment you gave me before, and after that I intend to make love to you again." Stated Sully with much confirmation in his voice. He looked into her eyes to see her reaction to his words. It didn't surprise him much when he saw his beautiful wife turn even redder in her face. That only added to her attraction. Michaela was a little flustered by his direct choice of words, it was something that she hadn't quite gotten used to yet.  
  
-"Um. I.well. that is." Michaela didn't know how to respond to his declaration, so she just sent him a coy smile, hoping that he would go on.  
  
-"As I said earlier tonight, you look adorable when you're blushing like that." Said Sully with a wide grin to his face, then continued: "Now, please lie on your stomach, so I can give you a good massage and give you pleasure like you gave me. Now it's your turn to feel relaxed and cherished" Michaela turned over and positioned herself on her stomach, and put a pillow under her head, her mind was tumbling around with all kinds of thoughts, but she decided to be at ease and let herself enjoy what ever came to happen further this night. She wanted to learn more of this new stirring passion that had started between them this night.  
  
Sully reached over, took the bottle of liniment oil, and poured some in his hands. Tenderly he began to knead her shoulders and the muscles in her back. His hands were gentle and soft against her warm skin, and Michaela felt sparks of desire and passion run through her veins all the way down in her toes. She felt a new yearning towards her husband; a yearning that she didn't know could exist between two people.  
  
Sully's oiled hands ran smoothly down her back in gentle strokes and he gently caressed her trim buttocks. Then his hands massaged her legs, he enjoyed the sight and feel of her long exquisite leg. Both his hands were sliding up each leg and at last, they both rounded her trim buttocks. This sent a bolt of electricity through her body, and she let out a small moan of pleasure. Sully bent over and trailed long and lingering kisses all the way up her spine. When he reached her nape, he gently moved away her hair so he could place a passionate kiss, his mouth trailed to her ear and he began to bite gently on her earlobe. This made Michaela giggle with laughter, she was rather ticklish there, and Sully knew that.  
  
-"Hey my laughing princess, now it's time for you to turn around so I can tend to your other side." Whispered Sully in her ear and kissed her earlobe. Michaela turned over, her eyes a little shy, but she looked into Sully's glistering blue eyes, which sent shivers down her body. She saw a deep passion burning in his eyes, as he poured more liniment oil in his palm, his eyes where fixed on her beautiful face, her eyes shy but still they showed him complete love and devotion. She trusted him.  
  
Slowly Sully placed his palms on her shoulders and started to knead her muscles. Sully's hand moved down the valley between her breasts and down her midriff. He moved his hands ever so slow up and cupped her breasts, playfully teasing the nipples into hard buds with his fingers. Then he bent down, took one nipple in his mouth, and let his tong play with it. Michaela let out a soft moan of pleasure and unconsciously arched her back up, pushing her chest into his hands and mouth. Sully's lips curled into a knowing smile and continued his ministrations on her heated body. At the same time, his own body started to respond, he felt waves of pleasure running from her heated skin all the way through his hands, arms, and down in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He let his hands glide down her stomach and rounded her hips. Then he began to work on her legs and her feet. Here he also used his lips to give her pleasure, kissing her ankles and feet. His lips trailed a long kiss up her leg, and as he came near her soft mound he slowed down, prolonging the pleasure he was giving her. He felt the tension in her muscles as he came near her most sensitive spot. She let out an impatient cry, a yarning for something more, something new she didn't quite knew what was.  
  
Finally, Sully let his mouth dwell on the soft mound of her most sensitive spot, encircling it with small light kisses. This sent Michaela on sky-high ride filled with so much passion that she thought that her mind would explode. She lifted her hips to meet his seeking mouth and soon she wanted more, she wanted him inside of her. Instinctively she reached for him, she pulled her fingers through his hair, clutching his head in her hands and breathed deeply: "Oh Sully. I need. I need you. I. " Her breath came out in short gasps, and she was at loss for word.  
  
Slowly he began to trail light kisses up her flat stomach, while he gently took both her hands in his, entwined his fingers with hers. Then he placed their hands on either side of her face, and took possession of her mouth, in a long and lingering kiss.  
  
-"Are you ready, my princess?" Asked Sully deeply, catching her moist eyes with his. She nodded slowly not able to speak. He soon found his way home, and as he entered her, Michaela felt fires blazing through her entire body. She let herself ride on the waves of pleasure that he brought her, giving herself to him completely, as he also gave himself to her. Soon their bodies found a rhythm of their own, moving them both to newer heights of pleasure. As they neared the peak, Sully's grip on Michaela's hands tightened and he let his warm lips linger on her hungry mouth. Their cries of fulfillment mingled together as they both reached the final climax together.  
  
Their hands still clasped, their bodies still joined, their eyes locked together for a long time, they both felt an awareness of fullness, of oneness. They where truly one, in body and soul. Michaela turned her head and tenderly placed a kiss on their clasped hands, she had never thought that holding her husband's hands in a moment like this, would bring them so much closer to each other. She looked up at Sully and sent him a radiant smile, she didn't want him to move, so when he began to turn around she linked her legs around him, and whispered: "Please stay."  
  
-"But aren't I too heavy for you?" Asked Sully concerned, but Michaela only shock her head and then she freed her hands and encircled his nape, pulling him close and kissed him passionately.  
  
-"You are right where I want you to be. My prince." Breathed Michaela against his mouth, and kissed him again. Her hands where running up and down his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to her heated body. She didn't want this to end. Neither did Sully, his hands where roaming all over her warm skin, cupping her breasts, letting his hands slide down her waist and up again.  
  
The fire that had started between them this night was nowhere near burning down, it continued to grow bigger and more powerful. They where both in awe of what had happened this night, neither one of them had thought they could come any closer too one another, but they had. At last, they broke apart and Sully rolled on his back, pulling Michaela with him, so she laid half on her side and half on his stomach. She rested her head under his chin and crossed her leg over his. They just lay there for a long time, neither one of them wanted to speak, breaking the magical spell they both where under.  
  
After several minutes of quietness Sully finally spoke: "Michaela! How are you feeling?" His voice was quiet and gentle, like a soft caress.  
  
-"I feel like a princess." Said Michaela thoughtfully, she turned her head and placed a kiss on his chest. Then she rolled around so she could look into his eyes. She sent him a radiant smile, and saw the love in his eyes, she didn't know how to explain how she felt deep inside of her: "I feel absolutely. I feel like. I feel like. Well actually, I don't really know how to explain how I feel. But I do know that I love you so much, so much that it even hurts."  
  
-"And I love you, my princess." Said Sully and gave her a brief kiss, then continued: "What happened tonight was truly something special. I will never forget it, and I hope this isn't the last time we do something special, something new together." His fingers stroke gently up and down her back, he felt so content just lying there with his beautiful wife.  
  
-"Me either." Breathed Michaela, she placed a tiny kiss on his chin. "This sure wasn't something I expected to happened, when I thought about our marriage life, before we got married. As you know my mother always called it 'wifely duty', and one time Myra even said that private moments like this, always ends up being part of your daily routine. But this sure wasn't any part of a daily routine, was it?" Asked Michaela with a shy smile.  
  
-"Nope it sure wasn't, and with you and me I'm certain it never will be." Answered Sully and gave her a passionate kiss, showing her how much he loved her.  
  
-"I'm pretty sure of that too, oh Sully I love you so much." Breathed Michaela slightly touching his mouth, and kissed him again. When they parted, Sully laid his hands on either side of her face, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
-"I remember you at our wedding night. You where so shy, so unsure, so naïve. I loved you so much then, but now I love you even more. I never thought it would be possible to love you more than I did at the time when we got married, but I do, my love for you keeps on growing with every new thing we discover together. I love the trust you put in me when you allow all your defenses down and bare your body and soul to me, just like you did tonight." He whispered out his declaration of his love for her. Then he gently took possession of her mouth, the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Michaela let her hands run through his hair, holding his face close to her. Sully's hands slides down her shoulders and back. Their bodies reacted on their own.  
  
After a while, Michaela broke the kiss she looked him deeply in his magnificent blue eyes, she had always loved those blue eyes, ever since she first saw him. -"I can't believe I had the courage to be so straightforward tonight, I guess you don't mind me being that way?" Michaela asked with a shy grin.  
  
-"No, believe me I don't mind one bit. As I said, I love this new Michaela, who gives herself to me, without thinking about, what is proper or not." Answered Sully and leaned in to give her a kiss, but before he succeeded in that, he was stopped by a yawning Michaela.  
  
-"Oh I'm so sorry Sully, I guess I'm rather tired." Apologized Michaela and sent him a radiant smile.  
  
-"Yes it's getting quite late, but I would never had want to miss out on what happened tonight." Said Sully with a big smile: "I guess we should go to sleep."  
  
-"Mm, I guess so." Answered Michaela then she gave him a short but lingering kiss and then said: "Goodnight my 'prince charming', I love you so much."  
  
-"Goodnight my Cinderella, my love." Said Sully and kissed her back, the kiss was short but passionate.  
  
Then Michaela rested her head on Sully's chest, she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Soon they both drifted into a deep and satisfied sleep, holding one another close. This night had truly become a night to remember, for both of them.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors note to the reader: At this time they are running the rerun of the show on Danish television, that is why I began to search for Dr. Quinn on the Internet, and found this site, and it has so many great stories, so I decided to try and write one my self. I saw the Halloween III show, and I think the idea of Sully surprising his wife was very romantic. I thought about how Michaela could show him how much that meant to her. I decided to let them explore some new way in their lovemaking, because I have always enjoyed the chemistry that's between the two of them. Their love for one another goes really deep, and I find that very romantic.  
  
This is my first fan fic that I have ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm thinking about writing another one. Please feel free to write any comments to me: web2amy@yahoo.com. Or make a review on this site. 


End file.
